Hetalia Paint it whiteWith me!
by RadioKidd
Summary: Albania likes America who is totally oblivious to this fact. Georgia is stuck in the middle of France and Trinidad's fighting, and hardly ever gets to see Germany anymore, and to make matters worse, there is an Alien Invasion! Will the Countries sort out the problems and save humanity?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello! This is the sequel to my other story, Introducing your one and only (unfinished) but don't worry if your not reading that, because it's just like an intro to my two OC's used in this story. Macedonia and Albania. Georgia and Trinidad are from my other fanfic Hetalia: A fanfic! Which you might like to read/**_

_**I have copied most of the lines from the actual movie by hearing them, so sorry if they're wrong. I have also added parts in. **_

_**Feel free to comment! ~Radio Kidd x**_

_**Intro:**_

She ran as fast as her legs would take her as the faceless alien creatures followed. Heads bobbing and the glowing circular orb on their heads swaying menacingly.

"Please! Someone help me!" She gasped, slipping slightly as she ran round the corner of the alley way.

A blue light was shining brightly and a dark silhouette of a figure stood in front of the source. A police car!

She looked hopefully at the person but as he turned around...she found he was a decoy! One of the aliens!

The look of horror was plastered on her face as he transformed into his original form and headed for her. She looked behind her, then back in front. There was no-where to run. She was surrounded.

The glow of the green orbs got brighter and the whole alley way glowed as she to, was turned into one of them and began roaming the streets, just a figure of a memory that once was...human.

Na vjen keq! Pra vjen keq!

= Sorry! So sorry! in Albanian.

Разбудете мрзливи!

= Wake up lazy in Macedonian.

_**Part One of Paint it White!**_

The Countries were all seated around a large ornate table, America seated at the end, overlooking them all with a look of determination and annoyance.

"Sorry I'm late! Na vjen keq! Pra vjen keq!" Albania, gasped, bursting in and breaking the silence that had fallen on the group. She skirted round the maid who was blushing furiously as France blew her kisses and flirted to her from his seat next to

Her long blonde hair, dyed purple at the tips was flying around her face as she ran, and her lavender eyes, with flicks of blue were full of sorry and embarrassment as she sat down and lent on her crossed arms, trying to hide how red her face was from running all the way.

She woke up late, dreaming of America and her, sitting on a swing, laughing as he told her funny tales of the other countries and himself, listening intently, gazing into his eyes.

He stopped, returning her gaze and lent in closer and closer until...

Her alarm went off...

She threw it onto the ground, wincing at the high pitched ring it gave out as it hit the ground. Closing her eyes, she tried to re-create the perfect dream...

"Wake up! Wake up, Adelina! Sissy, we have a meeting today!

Разбудете мрзливи!" Her younger sister yelled, hitting over the head with a pillow, the single curl on the top of her head bobbing. Odeta, also known as the country Macedonia, was the splitting image of her sister, minus the dyed tips of Adelina's hair. She had striking cobalt blue eyes, flicked with green, and long blonde/white hair which cascaded down her back. She was short, hyper and a generally happy person. Her personality sometimes clashed with her sisters, however, especially since her active nature meant she got up really early, much to Adelina's dismay.

"Stop kissing your pillow and get up!" Hitting her with the fluffy pillow on every word.

"What!" Albania gasped, throwing the pillow away from her. "You can't talk, your not even dressed." The young country pondered for a moment, before running out the room. Albania sighed happily before laying back onto her pillow, drifting back into her dream.

"ADELINA DONIKA ROZA VALMIRA!

Стани сега!" Macedonia reappeared, dressed in a pair of denim shorts, brown boots and a brown bomber jacket with sleeves way to long for her, trimmed with fur. The jacket was covered with badges of different or similar meaning and small pockets with brass buttons she had sewn on herself, with the help of their friend, Georgia, who couldn't make it to the meeting, prior another Trinidad vs France dispute involving swords and a lot of blood.

Albania sighed at the thought of Georgia being kept at home, having to treat Trinidad instead of seeing Germany, whom she had become very close to the past couple of months. She made a mental note to talk to Trinidad later on in the day, after the meeting...MEETING!

Macedonia's pleas suddenly became apparent in the lovestruck girl's mind. There was a meeting organised by America today and if she didn't get up, she would be late! Shoving her sister out of the room, she locked the door and got dressed. Pulling out a pair of denim high waisted shorts, a striped black top, and her signature brown army boots with pink laces, she slipped her bracelets with the bells on which she wore everyday she unlocked the door and grabbed her sister's arm, running toward's America's place.

"Wait! We haven't had breakfast yet!" Macedonia cried out.

"I don't care! I don't want to be late!" She replied, nodding to the maid at the door and headed upstairs to the meeting.

"Glad you made it." Japan, her best friend nodded. Albania smiled and waved, to out of breath to talk.

"Adelina wouldn't get up, she was to busy kissing her pillow and dreaming about, 'merica!" Macedonia sung, sitting on the floor near Italy, who was busy drawing, and got out her needle and thread, sewing a new badge onto her jacket. She wasn't old enough to be a part of the meetings, but tagged along anyway, as it was a chance to see her friends.

"No I wasn't! Shut up, Odeta!" Albania hid her head in her arms, shooting a death glare to both her sister and Germany, who was chuckling quietly

"Eh?" America said, startled at Macedonia's sudden outburst and mentioning of his name.

"Alfred and Adelina sitting in a tree, doing things they shouldn't be~!" She sung. Albania growled and picked up her little sister, shoving her outside the door.

"Don't sing that version!" Albania whispered angrily. Macedonia giggled and went back to her sewing.

"I'd like to here the rest of that song, Mon Cherie!" France grinned.

"No. No you would not!" Albania growled.

"Yes I would, Macedonia!" He called out to the girl on the other side of the door.

"You dare! I'll get Trinidad to beat you up again!" The fight was still a soft subject for the Frenchman, so he shut up and looked at America, who looked as confused as ever. Germany shook his head at Alfred's idiocy.

"Shall we start the meeting then?" His low voice echoed in the room.

"Oh, right- yes!" America stuttered, glancing towards Albania, who was whispering to Japan. She turned round and gave him the thumbs up.

"Dudes! This is an emergency! As the paper thing in front of you with those crazy drawings that are supposedly words says; the majority of humanity has been turned into nopady by the freaky beam of light that shoots out of other Nobrabol baa- I don't really know how to say it. My Alien dude friend told me their Platonians from the planet picto, for real dudes, Pictos in like, way out of space!" America said, speedily.

"Out of space!" England shouted.

"~ and they want everyone to be a Nobra~" hardly anyone was paying attention to what America was saying, apart from England, Japan and Albania.

Italy then began drawing on the piece of paper that had the photo of the 'Platonians' on. He was drawing faces on the aliens.

"What are you doing? Hello? Listen Up!" America shouted, standing up from his seat.

"We can't let these Nobra dudes make earth all freaky and boring and white, right! This is wack, we gotta stop these dudes! Who's with me?"

"Sure! As long as I don't, like die!" Albania said. America gave her an approving smile which made her blush, confusing him. Why did she keep blushing?

"Also, whats a Nobra?" He added. There was an awkward silence before Japan spoke up.

"Oh, yes, I know what they are! It is a Japanese monster without a nose, eyes or a mouth. It's proper name is Inopra though." He said, slightly panicking for fear of the invasion being blamed on him.

"Wait a sec, you trying to say that this is all your fault, Japan!" England said, angrily. Albania put a reassuring arm round Japan, which, in short, made America's blood boil.

"No! I was simply explaining what Nopra meant, no more no less!"

"He simply means that Inopra is the name given in Japanese for the alien thingies that are roaming the streets of England and turning people into wired white blobby jelly babies with a glow-ball suck on the end of a curl on their head!" She said, grinning.

"Blobby jelly babies?" Germany laughed.

"Yeah! That's what they remind me of, anyways." She laughed.

"Do you think if we pulled their curl..." Italy trailed off, noticing everyone was staring at him weirdly.

"In all honesty...I don't think we should find out, we might end up with half alien people running round with half a face, and that would be kinda creepy!" Albania finished.

"Hey! Hey, Albania!" France giggled.

"What?" She asked, skeptically.

"Has anyone pulled your curl?" He laughed, leaning on the table for support.

"No, and if your not careful, I will get Trinidad here! I mean it!"

"So why the hell do I have to be turned into a Nopra because of stupid Japana's scary story! China growled.

"No! It's not my fault!" Japan exclaimed.

"Focus, countries! Japan may have screwed things up but we still have time to fix it! Now, your ideas will all suck, so listen to me, we'll combine all our military strength, I'll be in command so you can all wear the colours of my flag! All hero's wear the colours of red white and blue!"

"I think we should get a white flag! Italy chimed in.

"Who put you in charge!" England challenged.

"Duuh! I'm the hero! Everybody knows that!"

"Everyone knows a lot of stuff you don't!" Germany mumbled. Albania waved her hands at him, begging him to say no more.

"What! What don't I know!" America whined.

"Figure it out yourself!" Germany said.

"Dude! Come o-on! Tell me!" Germany shook his head, so America turned to Albania.

"You'll tell me? Right, Albania?" He looked at her, hopefully.

"umm..." She mumbled, turning bright red

"WHY ARE PEOPLE KEEPING SECRETS! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP BLUSHING! WHY WON'T PEOPLE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Albania, who just wanted to leave.

"I beg to differ," England said, in reply to America's previous statement.

Then France said something about him being in charge and began fighting with England, shouting silly insults like "cheesy monkey" and "black sheep". Albania just hid in her arms whilst Japan whispered to her, reassuring his best friend that it would all work out. Germany said that he would work it out soon, America was just a bit "slow in the head".

"They never stop fighting..." China sighed.

"WHITE FLAGS! Come one! I made lots of them! See, we could each have our very own!"

"So you think I'm right? Right?" America said, placing his hands on Albania and Japan's shoulders.

"Wha-? Umm, well...this is why I refrain from speaking..."

"Mhmhmhmhwwwww!" Albania said, the exact words muffled by her sleeve, but the tone of annoyance, sadness and longing, evident in the sound.

"Russia, what are you gonna do, dude?" America asked.

"I'm going to do fighting!"

"Rock out my dog! I've got the perfect job for you to have then! Side-kick!"

"What!"

"Yeah! Every super hero needs a side-kick! I should know I am the hero! They've even made a bunch of crazy Hollywood movies about it!"

"They also have top notch productions in the UK!" England added.

"HARRY POTTER!" Albania exclaimed, looking up from her hiding spot at the mention of English Movie Productions.

"Time travelling can only go so far!" France smirked.

"Shut it, peppy la pew! Just because you invented movie making doesn't mean your any good at it! All your films are good for is putting me to sleep!" The two began fighting yet again.

"I'll have you know that my movies have been very popular lately," China said.

"Dude! You can't compete with Micheal Macy!" Everyone began arguing over who's movies were the best whilst Albania began shouting about how much she loved Fred and George Weasley.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany boomed, slamming his hands down on the table.

"WHILST YOU SIT HERE ARGUING ABOUT NOTHING THE WHOLE OF MANKIND IS BEING TURNED IN TO THOSE NOPRA THINGS! NOW IF WE ATTEMPT TO DO THESE THINGS THAT MEANS WE WILL LOOSE OUR FACES AND WONT BE ABLE TO RECOGNISE EACH OTHER THINK ABOUT IT YOU DOONCAAAASS!"

"OOOSHH!" Albania added to Germany' speech.

"Ha ha ha No need to argue, 'cause I'm right!"

"My ideas are better, because otherwise I'd kill them!" Russia smiled.

"I'm only allowed to hear my own thoughts and those are the ones which are right."

"Ahhh!" Albania exclaimed and hid her head again mumbling about how "oblivious" and "stupid" America was being.

Germany just stood there, staring at the mob which was forming.

"Alright then, I'm done here!" "I don't know why I thought we could have a simple discussion, that's not how we work, is it? What a waste, this entire meeting has been pointless, I will do what you have to do, and you do what you have to do..." He finished and left, opening the door which Macedonia was leaning on. He stepped over the smiling infant and left, leaving everyone shocked.

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" Russia smiled, leaving also.

"To much fighting together to figure out we should be fighting together!" China sighed, doing the same. Macedonia just lay there, smiling at the leaving countries, waving them goodbye.

"I'm far to gorgeous to be stuck in a room for so long!" France said haughtily. England imitated him, leaving the room, a black cloud looming over his head.

"Ha ha ha! I was just trying to help! I don't need you guys, I'm the hero!"

"My, belly. it hurts," Japan added. And also, left.

"HEY WAIT UP YOU GUYS!" Italy panicked and ran out, flailing his arms about like a headless chicken.

"I'm still here, and I hate to complain but no-one bothered to ask my opinion!" Canada whispered. Albania sighed and sobbed into her arms.

"Who are you?" The bear in his arms asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'm Canada."

"Hi, Canada, I'm Albania!" She smiled, sniffing.

"Hello, Albania, why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because...Because America never notices me!"

"Oh No-one ever notices me either. But you did! Thank you!" He said.

"No, problem!" She laughed, stretching.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you around? We could go out somewhere,"

"I'd like that!" He smiled and waved as she picked her sister up from the floor and left.

"Bye, Bye, Canada!" Macedonaia called out from her sister's shoulder!"

As they got outside, they saw various countries leaving. she saw America waving to her, but she pretended she hadn't noticed, the events today had really hurt her and she didn't want to talk to him right now.

She went to walk in the other direction, but a hand pulled her back. It was Germany.

"How come Georgia was not here?" He asked,

"She didn't go because Trinidad didn't go, and she didn't go because France went."

"Oh."

"Yes, I was going there now actually, I need to convince Trinidad to truce with France, because it really is effecting Georgia. She hardly ever goes anywhere now..."

"Really? I never knew..." Germany sighed.

"You can come, if you'd like to, she'd appreciate the company."

"Sure, shall I get France? That way they can settle the dispute.

"Yes. That would be handy." Germany called France over and shoved him into his car, Macedonia sat in front and Albania in the back, with the protesting Frenchman.

"I don't want to go there!" He wailed.

"Tough. You are sorting this out, or I will sort it out for you!" Germany shouted.

The ride was silent, apart from Macedonia's singing. Germany kept glancing at Albania, who was staring out the window. France was rocking backwards and forwards, mumbling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Paint it white...with me!

Part 2

დიდი მადლობა ჩემი სიყვარული - Thank you my love in Georgian.

Oh për hir perëndi! Avionët e mia - Oh for god's sake! My aircraft! in Albanian.

Schatz- Sweetheart in German.

The bright blue sky was littered with fluffy pillow-like clouds, suddenly changing into a dark menacing grey, flooding the sky. Luminous green orbs slowly descended from the sky into the city, bursting, distracting passers by and taxi drivers causing multiple accidents and crashes.

They emited swirls of yellow and cartoon-like flowers of red and purple, turning the city white and motionless.

"Okay, dudes! It's time to kick ass!" America shouted, seated in front of a large screen showing various countries.

"From here we'll intercept their main attack with mad skills!" Three fighter planes of a dull, green colour with pointed noses were seen flying in organisation amongst the clouds. They swooped down in unison aiming missiles at the UFO's but they were just transformed into white balloons wich fell into the ocean, along with the planes.

"Oh crap!" America squeeled rather girlishly as he saw them plummet into the deep waters.

"Oh për hir perëndi! Avionët e mia!" Albania growled, about to throw her lunch of noodles at the screen. As she was in charge of the Albanian Air Force, she was in command of the planes which were sent out to destroy the Alien Objects.

"Aim missile to north-east and fire!" She commanded to the pilots through a headset. America stared in awe at her knowlege of military words, phrases and ability to control the pilots.

"Woah!" He sighed, she turned, her fringe flicking to one side and smiled, he grinned back nervously and pointed to the screen in shock. She swiftly returned to her position and shouted through the microphone.

"Hello? Can you here me?" She screamed as the jets fell.

"No! No! No! Oh për hir perëndi! Avionët e mia!" She screamed dramaticaly. Albania was close to all members of the air force and naval base, which was a good point for getting them to follow commands, but bad when it came to conmbat, as it was a direct effect to her when a life was lost.

"Now you can see what happens when you use guns!" Russia laughed as his tanks fired at the aliens, with the same outcome.

"Or maybe not!" He added. Albania and America shared a wary glance as the Russian just smiled, even though his tanks had failed.

"Wha-?" Next it was China's turn with his naval boats.

"We will stop them at Red Cliffs!" China exclaimed.

The orbs exploded yet again and transformed the boats before they even had a chance to move.

"What is happening!" Albania screamed.

"Suck balls!" China began chanting out insults in his native language as the hellicopters above him filled the air with the loud noise of the spinning blades.

"Bastards! Your dealing with a former pirate now!" Said England.

He gasped as his hellicopters recived the same fate as the other veicles.

"Why do you not express any individuality, trying to make me bland is unforgivable so consider yourself punished-Nooooo!" France screamed.

"Looks like they've just punished you!" Trinidad laughed, patting him on the back as he screamed in terror and discust. Georgia smiled at Trinidad, who was blushing furiously, not used to any form of affectionate shows at all. Next it was Germany's turn.

"Do not allow them to come anywhere close to us!" He commanded. The tanks positioned in line.

"Understood? Here they come!" A single pure white flag was tied to a stick, on the dome of a large building, the only thing that stayed the same as the aliens struck yet again.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! I KNOW I OFTEN SAY THIS BUT I REALLY MEAN IT! GERMANY HELP ME! HELP ME!" Italy screamed, speeding off shortly followed by a crowd of terrified people.

"Germany! The enemy is attacking!" His jaw dropped as the tanks turned white.

"It sounds like those pranksters in hawaii." An old man with a black mustache stated.

"Yeah, I've heard of them before, some sort of sacred ghost mumbo-jumbo!" Another replied.

"We can't just read things how they are, can we?

"Can we? Maybe we should continue this matter-" They said in unison as the building in which their meeting was held was claimed as another target shot by the aliens.

"No! We haven't yet decided what to do !" Japan said.

"Whaa! What the holy crap happened here! And where is my stupid brother anyway?" Romano shouted.

A soft neigh was heard by Poland as he sat alone on the bench.

"Pony! I am so glad to find you! I looked like everywhere!" The pony had changed from it's usual apperance to a dull white colour with no face what so ever.

"Why you look at me like that anyway?" Poland asked. A green glow filled the area and Poland joined the pony in a new apperance.

"Aah!" A young boy sighed as he looked up, standing next to a sleigh with reigndeers, dressed in a santa suit.

"I can't wait! Christmas is coming!" He exclaimed as he entered the same fate as Poland.

"Lalalalalalaaa!" Macedonia sung as she waited for the countries to come back. She had hung up posters and ribbons saying 'Well done for defeating the aliens!' especially for them. She danced round, impatient for their arrival, especially her dear friend Italy's. Just as she hung the last one up, a green glow filled the room and the hardship of her labour was forgotten in the glow.

Greece sat in the middle of a gathering of old colleciums with his vast array of pet cats.

"I love cats." He said to no-one in particular. "Is something wrong with me?" The colleciums were warped into a blank, white collum.

America stood, lifelessly staring at what once was the statue of liberty.

Albania was in her hometown, more specifically the Butrint National Park which was now just a memory of what it had been. Full of historic landscape, environment and arcetecture. A single tear fell from her eyes as she remembered her childhood of running through the park, pretending to be a historian.

A faint gasp escaped from Russia's lips in suprise as did China, looking at his own landmark: The Great Wall of China with disbelife of what had just happened.

Everywhere was different. Colourless. Boring. Alien.

"Hey big bruder? I'm happy! I thought you shud know." A little girl, with a sweet face said to the tall blonde sat in the only unaffected area in the world.

"Okay, yeah, whatever." He replied as a soft wind swept his hair.

There was a strange banner where a few of the alien orbs were, boardering the country.

Curently, the UN headquarters had moved to a small, shabby, wooden hut for the time being. It was in the middle of no where, quite literally as a ball of dust blew past.

"Shizer. Looks like being turned into Pictionan is a fate we all share now." Germany growled.

"Were not. Doesn't that count for something?" Georgia conforted him with her sweet voice, whispering in his ear. He smiled as she kissed his cheek and hugged him, as he sat on the windowledge.

"My Schatz, you alway know how to make others feel better, and I love your new outfit,"

Germany said as she lent her head on his shoulder, strong arms protecting her frame as the blonde whisps of hair tickled his cheek. Everyone was wearing their own style of jumsuit, Georgia's was red and long sleaved, and she had boardered the pockets, sleeves and v-necked collar with gold embroidery. She shuffled closer to him in her heavy brown boots.

"დიდი მადლობა ჩემი სიყვარული," She said in her native tounge. Unknown to what she just said, Germany just pulled her closer as she blushed.

"I refuse to be as ugly a the rest of you!" France whined. Everyone had changed into jumpsuits of there own style, France's being pink with a white scarf. Trinidad snorted.

"Really? Says the guy wearing pink!" She laughed as he flicked her round the back of the head, staring as she walked to sit on the other side of the room in her green jumpsuit with her signature sash, in the style of her flag.

"Oui! You are the one wearing her flag as a sash!" She poked her tounge out and began texting an unknown person, who turned out to be Albania, who was heading their way.

_Where are you? I'm stuck in the room with Mr fancy pants! Save me? _She managed to send the message as England snached her phone away.

"Look on the bright side 'Mr Fancy Pants' at least you don't smell like drunk cheese!" He said.

"Who are you texting. Trinidad?"

"Albania." SHe replied, laughing quietly at the sudden perk of America at the sound of her name.

"Where is she?" He asked, practically jumping.

"She is on her way," England read the recived text laughing as he said the next part.

"And she says 'don't kill Mr Fancy Pants or we won't ever get any decent wine again!"

"Hey!" France exclaimed haughtily as Trinidad and England collapsed in laughter.

"Dudes! Let's not let this get us down!" America shouted. "We have to stand together whether we like it or not, and I don't,"

"I agree, I don't like it!" Russia smiled.

"Right. We should fight together against it, even if we hate it." China added.

"I hate it more," England sighed.

"Oui, Je detesté!"

"Stuck in a room with him? Please, I hate it more than you all put together!" Trinidad jabbed a thumb towards the frenchman.

"No rikey! But we might as well listen to eachothers opinions."

"Right. Raise your hand if you want to work together," Germany said. Both he and Georgia raised their hands first, followed by everyone else, then Italy, who looked like he didn't even know why he was in the first place.

"Pasta!" He said as his cat miowed.

"Check this out! A dose of originality! We get a huge hero and he repels the rays with his sheild and beats the crap out of those lamos!"

"In that case, I think Japan should do it!" Italy said explaining his reasons, mostly to do with anime storys.

"If your talking anime, I can do that!" China said.

"I admire your imagination, but I don't think it will work." Georgia whispered.

"How about coming up with something realistic!" Germany boomed.

"I was thinking the same thing! And my idea is just that!" England said, pointing to the dark magic circle.

"Yeah, we need something realistic!" The others agreed. England gasped in fury.

"You wankers! Don't ignore me!" A wired high pitched voice came from the laptop.

"Ah what a charming alien," France dighed.

"He's cute!" Trinidad cooed.

"Cuter than me?" France asked;

"Oui!" She teased.

"Ah, so you know my native language! You must like me in some way!" He grinned.

"Yes, love to insult you and what better way than in your own language!" He frowned.

"He isn't just an alien, Tony's my best friend!" America argued.

"That's a bit sad..." Georgia said, shocking eveyone, England laughed and turned to Germany.

"She's a keeper! Better hurry up and marry her before I do!" He joked, Germany glared at him and blushed. Trinidad raised her eyebrows at the pair, catching onto the hint of a plan. Germany shrugged and pulled out of his pocket a blue velvet box, before hastily shoving it back in as Georgia looked up at him and smiled, before burying her head back in his chest.

"Dude! Tony! What's the scoop bruh?" The alien replied in a different language that only America understood it seemed.

"Okay! It seems Tony has a top secret picture of the euro-space development!"

"How did he understand that? All I heard was fucking!" France, England and Trinidad thought. 'Tony' sipped on a drink and clicked a putton showing a picture of the aliens hugging humans.

"Oh come on now! That's obviously photoshopped!" England sighed.

"Haha! Sorry, that's just Tony's style! Hey! Tony quit bustin' our balls were trying to be serious here!"

"Says the dude with an alien best friend..." Trinidad mumbled.

The alien talked to America for a bit before he said;

"Rock out! Thanks a butt load, Tony!"

"What is it?" Japan asked. "What did your wired friend say?"

"Well luckily he wastes a lot of time on intergalatic porn and stuff and he was able to track down the Platonian site then he hacked into it. Apparently their password is just password."

"Oh. Bravo for him for being alien then."

"Hey, he's my friend!" America said as Tony showed them the website.

"I can't read what it says!" Germany growled.

"No-one can apart from America...I think...and that little alien person." Georgia said.

"Calm down dude! Tony, start the translation software thingy!" The alien nodded and the words were then readable.

He clicked on a video, which buffered for a bit before starting.

"This pure white planet is known as Picto and what they belive to be the ultimate form to pursue galaxy wide perfection through a process which uses light to transform other beings into their unifom image, refered to as similation sound familiar?" The lady said.

"That is unforgivable!" China shouted.

"The pictonians decided on Earth as their next target as it's tecnological advancement, as well as intelegence, i.e- they thought it would be easy. Thankfully, earth has a remidial class in pretty much everything and is famous for social enxiety, outbursts and tollerance, and pouting, which is the worst. There are other additional issues, but I'd rather not say them, I don't wanna bum you out!"

"Well..." Trinidad stared at the screen, gobsmacked.

"Umm..." Georgia just blinked, before turning hearing footsteps.

"Macedonia's gone!" Albania cried. Running in but was stopped by America who seized his chance and pulled her into a strong hug.

"What? I thought she stayed home?" Georgia asked.

"She did! But the whole place was picto-fyed and she was missing! She put up banners and everything for us!" The group stood in silence as she sobbed into America's shoulder, as Trinidad, Georgia and Japan, the people who knew her best, comforted her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Paint it white...with me!

Part 2

დიდი მადლობა ჩემი სიყვარული - Thank you my love in Georgian.

Oh për hir perëndi! Avionët e mia - Oh for god's sake! My aircraft! in Albanian.

Schatz- Sweetheart in German.

The bright blue sky was littered with fluffy pillow-like clouds, suddenly changing into a dark menacing grey, flooding the sky. Luminous green orbs slowly descended from the sky into the city, bursting, distracting passers by and taxi drivers causing multiple accidents and crashes.

They emited swirls of yellow and cartoon-like flowers of red and purple, turning the city white and motionless.

"Okay, dudes! It's time to kick ass!" America shouted, seated in front of a large screen showing various countries.

"From here we'll intercept their main attack with mad skills!" Three fighter planes of a dull, green colour with pointed noses were seen flying in organisation amongst the clouds. They swooped down in unison aiming missiles at the UFO's but they were just transformed into white balloons wich fell into the ocean, along with the planes.

"Oh crap!" America squeeled rather girlishly as he saw them plummet into the deep waters.

"Oh për hir perëndi! Avionët e mia!" Albania growled, about to throw her lunch of noodles at the screen. As she was in charge of the Albanian Air Force, she was in command of the planes which were sent out to destroy the Alien Objects.

"Aim missile to north-east and fire!" She commanded to the pilots through a headset. America stared in awe at her knowlege of military words, phrases and ability to control the pilots.

"Woah!" He sighed, she turned, her fringe flicking to one side and smiled, he grinned back nervously and pointed to the screen in shock. She swiftly returned to her position and shouted through the microphone.

"Hello? Can you here me?" She screamed as the jets fell.

"No! No! No! Oh për hir perëndi! Avionët e mia!" She screamed dramaticaly. Albania was close to all members of the air force and naval base, which was a good point for getting them to follow commands, but bad when it came to conmbat, as it was a direct effect to her when a life was lost.

"Now you can see what happens when you use guns!" Russia laughed as his tanks fired at the aliens, with the same outcome.

"Or maybe not!" He added. Albania and America shared a wary glance as the Russian just smiled, even though his tanks had failed.

"Wha-?" Next it was China's turn with his naval boats.

"We will stop them at Red Cliffs!" China exclaimed.

The orbs exploded yet again and transformed the boats before they even had a chance to move.

"What is happening!" Albania screamed.

"Suck balls!" China began chanting out insults in his native language as the hellicopters above him filled the air with the loud noise of the spinning blades.

"Bastards! Your dealing with a former pirate now!" Said England.

He gasped as his hellicopters recived the same fate as the other veicles.

"Why do you not express any individuality, trying to make me bland is unforgivable so consider yourself punished-Nooooo!" France screamed.

"Looks like they've just punished you!" Trinidad laughed, patting him on the back as he screamed in terror and discust. Georgia smiled at Trinidad, who was blushing furiously, not used to any form of affectionate shows at all. Next it was Germany's turn.

"Do not allow them to come anywhere close to us!" He commanded. The tanks positioned in line.

"Understood? Here they come!" A single pure white flag was tied to a stick, on the dome of a large building, the only thing that stayed the same as the aliens struck yet again.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! I KNOW I OFTEN SAY THIS BUT I REALLY MEAN IT! GERMANY HELP ME! HELP ME!" Italy screamed, speeding off shortly followed by a crowd of terrified people.

"Germany! The enemy is attacking!" His jaw dropped as the tanks turned white.

"It sounds like those pranksters in hawaii." An old man with a black mustache stated.

"Yeah, I've heard of them before, some sort of sacred ghost mumbo-jumbo!" Another replied.

"We can't just read things how they are, can we?

"Can we? Maybe we should continue this matter-" They said in unison as the building in which their meeting was held was claimed as another target shot by the aliens.

"No! We haven't yet decided what to do !" Japan said.

"Whaa! What the holy crap happened here! And where is my stupid brother anyway?" Romano shouted.

A soft neigh was heard by Poland as he sat alone on the bench.

"Pony! I am so glad to find you! I looked like everywhere!" The pony had changed from it's usual apperance to a dull white colour with no face what so ever.

"Why you look at me like that anyway?" Poland asked. A green glow filled the area and Poland joined the pony in a new apperance.

"Aah!" A young boy sighed as he looked up, standing next to a sleigh with reigndeers, dressed in a santa suit.

"I can't wait! Christmas is coming!" He exclaimed as he entered the same fate as Poland.

"Lalalalalalaaa!" Macedonia sung as she waited for the countries to come back. She had hung up posters and ribbons saying 'Well done for defeating the aliens!' especially for them. She danced round, impatient for their arrival, especially her dear friend Italy's. Just as she hung the last one up, a green glow filled the room and the hardship of her labour was forgotten in the glow.

Greece sat in the middle of a gathering of old colleciums with his vast array of pet cats.

"I love cats." He said to no-one in particular. "Is something wrong with me?" The colleciums were warped into a blank, white collum.

America stood, lifelessly staring at what once was the statue of liberty.

Albania was in her hometown, more specifically the Butrint National Park which was now just a memory of what it had been. Full of historic landscape, environment and arcetecture. A single tear fell from her eyes as she remembered her childhood of running through the park, pretending to be a historian.

A faint gasp escaped from Russia's lips in suprise as did China, looking at his own landmark: The Great Wall of China with disbelife of what had just happened.

Everywhere was different. Colourless. Boring. Alien.

"Hey big bruder? I'm happy! I thought you shud know." A little girl, with a sweet face said to the tall blonde sat in the only unaffected area in the world.

"Okay, yeah, whatever." He replied as a soft wind swept his hair.

There was a strange banner where a few of the alien orbs were, boardering the country.

Curently, the UN headquarters had moved to a small, shabby, wooden hut for the time being. It was in the middle of no where, quite literally as a ball of dust blew past.

"Shizer. Looks like being turned into Pictionan is a fate we all share now." Germany growled.

"Were not. Doesn't that count for something?" Georgia conforted him with her sweet voice, whispering in his ear. He smiled as she kissed his cheek and hugged him, as he sat on the windowledge.

"My Schatz, you alway know how to make others feel better, and I love your new outfit,"

Germany said as she lent her head on his shoulder, strong arms protecting her frame as the blonde whisps of hair tickled his cheek. Everyone was wearing their own style of jumsuit, Georgia's was red and long sleaved, and she had boardered the pockets, sleeves and v-necked collar with gold embroidery. She shuffled closer to him in her heavy brown boots.

"დიდი მადლობა ჩემი სიყვარული," She said in her native tounge. Unknown to what she just said, Germany just pulled her closer as she blushed.

"I refuse to be as ugly a the rest of you!" France whined. Everyone had changed into jumpsuits of there own style, France's being pink with a white scarf. Trinidad snorted.

"Really? Says the guy wearing pink!" She laughed as he flicked her round the back of the head, staring as she walked to sit on the other side of the room in her green jumpsuit with her signature sash, in the style of her flag.

"Oui! You are the one wearing her flag as a sash!" She poked her tounge out and began texting an unknown person, who turned out to be Albania, who was heading their way.

_Where are you? I'm stuck in the room with Mr fancy pants! Save me? _She managed to send the message as England snached her phone away.

"Look on the bright side 'Mr Fancy Pants' at least you don't smell like drunk cheese!" He said.

"Who are you texting. Trinidad?"

"Albania." SHe replied, laughing quietly at the sudden perk of America at the sound of her name.

"Where is she?" He asked, practically jumping.

"She is on her way," England read the recived text laughing as he said the next part.

"And she says 'don't kill Mr Fancy Pants or we won't ever get any decent wine again!"

"Hey!" France exclaimed haughtily as Trinidad and England collapsed in laughter.

"Dudes! Let's not let this get us down!" America shouted. "We have to stand together whether we like it or not, and I don't,"

"I agree, I don't like it!" Russia smiled.

"Right. We should fight together against it, even if we hate it." China added.

"I hate it more," England sighed.

"Oui, Je detesté!"

"Stuck in a room with him? Please, I hate it more than you all put together!" Trinidad jabbed a thumb towards the frenchman.

"No rikey! But we might as well listen to eachothers opinions."

"Right. Raise your hand if you want to work together," Germany said. Both he and Georgia raised their hands first, followed by everyone else, then Italy, who looked like he didn't even know why he was in the first place.

"Pasta!" He said as his cat miowed.

"Check this out! A dose of originality! We get a huge hero and he repels the rays with his sheild and beats the crap out of those lamos!"

"In that case, I think Japan should do it!" Italy said explaining his reasons, mostly to do with anime storys.

"If your talking anime, I can do that!" China said.

"I admire your imagination, but I don't think it will work." Georgia whispered.

"How about coming up with something realistic!" Germany boomed.

"I was thinking the same thing! And my idea is just that!" England said, pointing to the dark magic circle.

"Yeah, we need something realistic!" The others agreed. England gasped in fury.

"You wankers! Don't ignore me!" A wired high pitched voice came from the laptop.

"Ah what a charming alien," France dighed.

"He's cute!" Trinidad cooed.

"Cuter than me?" France asked;

"Oui!" She teased.

"Ah, so you know my native language! You must like me in some way!" He grinned.

"Yes, love to insult you and what better way than in your own language!" He frowned.

"He isn't just an alien, Tony's my best friend!" America argued.

"That's a bit sad..." Georgia said, shocking eveyone, England laughed and turned to Germany.

"She's a keeper! Better hurry up and marry her before I do!" He joked, Germany glared at him and blushed. Trinidad raised her eyebrows at the pair, catching onto the hint of a plan. Germany shrugged and pulled out of his pocket a blue velvet box, before hastily shoving it back in as Georgia looked up at him and smiled, before burying her head back in his chest.

"Dude! Tony! What's the scoop bruh?" The alien replied in a different language that only America understood it seemed.

"Okay! It seems Tony has a top secret picture of the euro-space development!"

"How did he understand that? All I heard was fucking!" France, England and Trinidad thought. 'Tony' sipped on a drink and clicked a putton showing a picture of the aliens hugging humans.

"Oh come on now! That's obviously photoshopped!" England sighed.

"Haha! Sorry, that's just Tony's style! Hey! Tony quit bustin' our balls were trying to be serious here!"

"Says the dude with an alien best friend..." Trinidad mumbled.

The alien talked to America for a bit before he said;

"Rock out! Thanks a butt load, Tony!"

"What is it?" Japan asked. "What did your wired friend say?"

"Well luckily he wastes a lot of time on intergalatic porn and stuff and he was able to track down the Platonian site then he hacked into it. Apparently their password is just password."

"Oh. Bravo for him for being alien then."

"Hey, he's my friend!" America said as Tony showed them the website.

"I can't read what it says!" Germany growled.

"No-one can apart from America...I think...and that little alien person." Georgia said.

"Calm down dude! Tony, start the translation software thingy!" The alien nodded and the words were then readable.

He clicked on a video, which buffered for a bit before starting.

"This pure white planet is known as Picto and what they belive to be the ultimate form to pursue galaxy wide perfection through a process which uses light to transform other beings into their unifom image, refered to as similation sound familiar?" The lady said.

"That is unforgivable!" China shouted.

"The pictonians decided on Earth as their next target as it's tecnological advancement, as well as intelegence, i.e- they thought it would be easy. Thankfully, earth has a remidial class in pretty much everything and is famous for social enxiety, outbursts and tollerance, and pouting, which is the worst. There are other additional issues, but I'd rather not say them, I don't wanna bum you out!"

"Well..." Trinidad stared at the screen, gobsmacked.

"Umm..." Georgia just blinked, before turning hearing footsteps.

"Macedonia's gone!" Albania cried. Running in but was stopped by America who seized his chance and pulled her into a strong hug.

"What? I thought she stayed home?" Georgia asked.

"She did! But the whole place was picto-fyed and she was missing! She put up banners and everything for us!" The group stood in silence as she sobbed into America's shoulder, as Trinidad, Georgia and Japan, the people who knew her best, comforted her.


End file.
